An Error Has Occurred
by LittleMissAquarius
Summary: Based on my previous headcannon that tricksters are murderous errors within the game, this is a semi-sonfic with a slight bit of creepy adorableness with both Trickster! Dave and Trickster! Jade. Must you know much more? EHEHEHHEHEHE!


**Note: I had written this story before I had actually read the portion of Homestuck with the tricksters in it. So I apologize on how inaccurate this is, it was more based on the headcannon with the tricksters just being errors within the game. I hope you enjoy this nonetheless!**

* * *

A soft hum escaped his lips as he walked away from the screaming male behind him. The escaping figure twitched in a flicker of ones and zeros changing into the one he had walked away from. Yet there was easily a few differences, blood had splattered across the copy's hand, and there was a large grin spread across his face.

"Come little children~..."

Yet you the dear reader wonder who they both are, but you would rather not disturb yourself with this and not get involved. Why are you worried about this though? You are just the reader you can not physically reach into the story and make these fears a reality. You decide to see who the mad giggling boy happens to be. Not that you have much of a choice really.

Currently he was so that he appeared with pale blond hair, wore reflective shades that hid his now blood red eyes, and was doing his best to mask his grin with a blank expression. Originally he would have the same basic structure, but almost completely different. His true form shouldn't matter to you quite yet, so he cuts to the chase and messages one of the original's friends... Perhaps I should name who the first is, he is named Dave. Dave is all you need to know.

_turntechGodhead [TG] began pestering gardenGnostic [GG] at 9:47_

TG: sup harely  
TG: i know its unlike me to be so straightforward  
TG: but i need to talk to you  
TG: not just on pesterchum but like  
TG: face to face  
GG: why? not that i mind i really love talking to you dave, but im kinda busy!  
TG: come on dude  
TG: ill even come over to wherever you are if i need to  
TG: you dont really have much to do in this stupid game anyways  
GG: but... fine ill come over to you mr bossy pants

_turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering gardeningGnostic at 9:56_

Perfect, the plan was placed into the motion of success. If that sentence even made sense, not that you care if it made any sort of correct context. Instead of dragging this out any longer the story skips to when 'Harley' or rather Jade Harley gets to the duplicate of Dave.  
"Hey Dave!" her cheerful voice rang greeting the other.  
He didn't answer.  
"What was it you wanted to talk to me abou- eeep!" She began to ask before she was grabbed by her arm and into a tight hug. Her bright green eyes hidden by her large circular glasses were wide and her cheeks were dusted red in a blush. It was as if it was a dream that she had been waiting for until...  
His lips were right next to her ear and he whispered, his voice robotic and giggly, "I'll take thee away... Into a land of enchantment~..." He paused the quoting of the song pulling away to look at her frightened face, it was all too easy now. His looks shifted to his original ones. With bright green hair that had a Strawberry laced into it, no shades upon his wide insane pink eyes, and green spirals on his cheeks.  
"Now join me little Ms. Harely!" he shouted giggling then kissing the poor girl on the lips, then pushing her away as a cackle escaped from the formerly black haired girl.

Dave reached a hand down to her mumbling "Come little children~." She took his hand pulling herself up and wrapped her free arm his shoulder. His own hand that wasn't held onto wrapped itself around her waist so that they were in a position that easily felt like that for a dance.

"The times come to play!" She sings back, stepping to the side so they're doing a simple dance with each other.

"Here in my garden of shadows~," He returns the next line of the song as they dance together for a few more lingering moments with shrill laughter from the both of them. They let go of each other but their hands remain interlocked.

"Follow sweet children," The male whispered beginning to run and drag the other along with him.

"I'll show thee the way." Jade raced in front of him so that she was pulling him the running causing her now blond hair to cover still green eyes.

"Through all the pain and the sorrows...~" Perhaps I should explain the alternate versions of the original Jade and Dave. They're glitches of the game they were apart of, murderous, constantly happy, errors.

"Weep not poor children." They quote as they force another to join them as tricksters. For in this form they shall not weep.

"For life is this way."

"Murdering beauty and..."

"Passions~..." Isn't it best that they can't cry over the many lives lost in this game? Isn't it best they're replaced? Isn't it best they join? EHEHEHEHEHEE?

"Hush now dear children." Don't scream as you're changed.

"It must be this way!" Don't shout as you're replaced.

"Too weary of life and deceptions." Let go for this simple moment.

"Rest now my children." Sleep until the errors are repaired.

"For soon we'll away~." Join.

"Into the calm and..." Join.

"The quiet..." JOIN!

EHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHE!

"Come little children."

"I'll take thee away."

"Into a land of enchantment."

"Come little children."

"The time's come to play."

"Here in my garden."

"Of shadows...~"


End file.
